


Goodnight my Angel

by sillystarshine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystarshine/pseuds/sillystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the whole Shelby/Rachel relationship starting before season 1 and leading all the way to beyond season 3. a mix of AU and some cannon moments. "And still so many things I want to say, Remember all the songs you sang for me, Inside this ancient heart, You'll always be a part of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

_Goodnight, my angel_  
 _Now it's time to sleep_  
 _And still so many things I want to say_  
 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_  
 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_  
 _And like a boat out on the ocean_  
 _I'm rocking you to sleep_  
 _The water's dark and deep_  
 _Inside this ancient heart  
_ _You'll always be a part of me_

__

_**December 1994** _

'Remember I have always loved you and will always love you no matter what. Love Mommy' Shelby writes finishing off the letter she had been writing and rewriting until she deemed it was absolutely perfect for her daughter to read when she started asking question. She sealed it away in an envelope and along with a tape recording of herself singing Lullaby by Billy Joel, packed it away in a small decorative box. Her due date was looming closer so it was crucial to her that she finished this before it was too late. She tried to get out of the contract that she had so stupidly signed when she was chosen for this crazy journey. But the Berry men told her that the contract was iron clad and like they agreed she could have no contact with her daughter until she was 18 or her daughter sought her out on her own. So right now as she waddled down the hall of the Berry's house (where she had been staying for the past month leading up to her due date) she was determined to see that at the very least they give her daughter the tape and letter she had poured her heart into.

When she reached the living room she was thankful to see that Leroy the taller and more empathetic of the two men was the only one home at the moment.

"Leroy, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Shelby asks announcing her presence in the room as well.

"Shelby! What are you doing up Hiram and I told you if you needed anything to just shout for us. You're 9 months pregnant and you're small enough as it is …"

"And you don't need me putting any stress on the baby. I know Leroy, I know but don't worry it was just a short walk from down the hall and if it makes you feel better I'll sit down." She tells him as she takes a seat across from him.

"I'm sorry Shelby I just want to make sure you and my daughter our as healthy as possible. Now there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, now I know you and Hiram said the contract was nonnegotiable but I was hoping you would at the very least grant me this one favor?"

"And that favor would be what exactly?"

Shelby hands him the box with the tape and letter "it would mean a lot to me if you gave this to her if she ever asks about me. I wrote a letter and recorded a lullaby for her."

Leroy looks her in the eye seeing sadness at the thought of giving up her small daughter that she had carried for the last 9 months, hope at the idea that he will agree to her wishes and finally pure undying love for the young daughter that she will never know beyond an ultra sound. And seeing this scares him for some unknown reason. Was he doubting his and Hiram's own parenting abilities? No he had grown up with two older brothers and a younger sister and Hiram had grown up with numerous younger cousins so they both knew what it was like to deal with young children and babies alike. If Leroy was being honest he knew the exact behind his fear of agreeing to Shelby's plea. He feared that his daughter wouldn't love him as much as her mother. That they wouldn't have the same type of bond that there seems to be between a mother and daughter. That one day when she did ask about her mom she would seek Shelby out and perhaps find that she loved her better than both of her fathers and would never return to them. Now thinking back on this later in life Leroy knew just how stupid this all really was but in that moment it al seemed realistic and logical. He knew his husband felt the same way that was why they had drawn up the contract in the first place to not only stop the mother from backing out of the surrogacy but also to ensure that their child would grow up only knowing them as his or her only parents. In a world where many constantly shunned them, they hoped for one just one other person besides their partner that would love them unconditionally. But as Leroy was about to answer her he knew he couldn't crush this woman's hope especially after all she was doing for them, so he lied.

"Of course Shelby I promise you the day she is old enough to understand all of this and she asks about you I will present her with this."

And Shelby for her part truly believes him, more relieved than happy at the thought that her daughter would know that she did love her even if she wasn't there.

One week later as Shelby finally brings her daughter into the world the gravity of what she is giving up hits her with such a force that she starts to become slightly hysterical. She yells, pleads, begs to keep her daughter to be apart of her life. But alas her cries are ignored she's even been denied the chance to hold her daughter and she only gets one look of her daughter as she's being cleaned off. Shelby is awestruck by the beauty and perfection she sees in the tiny human, and as if sensing her mother is nearby in distress the little baby turns her head in her mothers direction and opens her eyes for the first time both Shelby and her daughters screams stopping for a second. Mother and daughter stare at each other both seemingly try to communicate that everything would be all right, that this wont be the last time they see each other. The baby girl thinking perhaps that she will be put in her mother's arms (which is where she felt she belonged) only momentarily. Sadly for Shelby she knows that it will be another eighteen years before she is allowed to legally see her daughter. And before either of them realize it the baby has been whisked away to meet her new family.

* * *

_**A/N: obviously i don't own glee :P or Lullaby(Goodnight my angel) by Billy Joel it truly is a beautiful song that you should all listen too it's what inspired this fic! please review i love hearing your thoughts! and check out my other Shelby/rachel fics as well ;)** _


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_  
_   


  
_A Dream_  
 _is something that fills up the emptiness inside,_  
 _the one thing_  
 _that you know if it came true  
_ _all the hurt would go away.(Jesse St. James, S1 ep20)_   


 

_**15 years later (Sophomore year)** _

As all the kids in glee wrote down their biggest dream on sheet of paper like Bryan Ryan had asked them to, Rachel sat there with a blank sheet. Most if not everyone in the class would've assumed that Rachel's dream was to be on a huge star on Broadway. But was that really a dream? Rachel thought to herself, no it couldn't be not when you knew you were going to be on Broadway one way or another and nothing or no one would get in your way. What Rachel really wanted to write down was to meet her mom. But she couldn't risk the chance of Mr. Ryan reading these aloud even if they were anonymous everyone would know right away it was hers if she wrote down 'to meet my mom' and that would just give them all more ammo to tear her down. So instead she wrote down ' Huge Star!" Once everyone had finished writing down their dream Bryan Ryan walked over to Artie and ripped his paper tight out of his hands throwing it in the trash can, telling them their dreams were never going to happen. And although she didn't show it hearing Mr. Ryan say that absolutely crushed Rachel's true dream.

Would she really never get that chance to meet her mother? The woman she dreamed of meeting ever since she was a little kid. As she thought about it some more she came to the conclusion that Bryan Ryan was probably right. Rachel didn't know a single thing about her mother, she had no clue what she looked like, what was her personality like, if she loved to sing like Rachel, did she even love her or was the surrogacy just like any other job one might preform? Did she just give birth to her and never look back not caring what happened to poor little baby Rachel? Rachel thought about this as she danced around the school's ballet studio hoping that the dancing would be enough of a distraction to make her forget about the whole thing. As her dance ended she sees Jesse standing in the doorway watching her.

She's surprised he came back after the whole "Run Joey Run fiasco". But she's glad he's back and he still wants to be her boyfriend. As they walk down the hall to their next class he starts questioning her what her real dream is. Because he also agreed with her and told her that Broadway wasn't a fantasy it was inevitability. She's curious as to why he insist on knowing her dream he just responds with "that you're my girlfriend and I want to know all your secrets." Rachel smiles at this happy that someone other than her fathers wants to know everything about her. They both walk in silence for a moment until Jesse asks her "when you lie awake at night what's missing?"

Rachel with out any hesitation answers "My mom."

"You're mom?" Jesse says curiously unbeknownst to Rachel that the plan Shelby, his glee club director, had laid out for him is going perfectly so far. "you mean like you want to meet her." He pushes.

Upon hearing Jesse repeat back her answer Rachel only now realizes that she revealed a desire that no one but her self knew she had. And it was nice to finally let someone else know that even though she loved her fathers she still felt as if there was something missing in her life. So they agreed that they would look for her mother together with out her fathers knowing.

That Saturday as they look through the numerous boxes that held every piece of information about Rachel from the very first to just this past semesters report card, Jesse kept an eye out for the box that Shelby described to him. She had told him that Rachel needed to have what was in that box! But his search came up empty there was no box in fact there was no trace of Shelby anywhere in the boxes. When he relayed this information to Shelby she at first was furious. How dare they pretend like she wasn't apart of brining Rachel into the world! But then Shelby comes to the conclusion that it was really her own fault that she wasn't a part of Rachel's life. She should never had signed the contract she or should've fought harder to get out of it. She decides to record a second tape singing a different song this time trying to appeal to Rachel's theatrical side as if trying to tell her that yes she got her love of Broadway from her mother. She gives Jesse the tape telling him that Rachel has to listen to the tape. Once she listens to the tape she wouldn't rest till she found Shelby. And Shelby would be there waiting ready with open arms.

When Rachel finally listens to the tape she's not really sure how she feels. She's a mix of emotions, ranging from shock at hearing her mother's voice for the first time, relief that her mother did not think of Rachel as just a way to earn some quick cash, and longing to meet the woman who was responsible for her even being alive. Rachel listened to the tape all day memorizing her mother's voice hearing the love that came through her mothers performance reassured Rachel that her mother did want to know her. Rachel said a quick hello to her fathers and ate her dinner as quickly as possible so she could return to her room and listen to the tape, imagining this time her mother was actually in the room singing her to sleep. Hiram and Leroy were confused as to why their daughter opted to skip their usual Sunday dinner theater. When they followed her to her room that's when they figured out what had Rachel rushing through dinner. And they weren't happy one bit, how had Shelby managed to get a tape of her singing to Rachel. As much as they both wanted to storm into their daughters room and demand where she got the tape they decided against it after taking a peek in her room and seeing how much just hearing her mother's voice was affecting her. No they would deal with this Shelby problem quietly and with out their daughters knowledge.

Rachel didn't meet the woman behind the tape until two weeks later when she was spying on New Directions main competition and to say she was stunned would be an understatement. Shelby Corcoran coach of 5 time national show choir winners Vocal Adrenaline was her mother?! How could she not have seen it earlier the similarity in looks alone would've been enough to have any random person say they were mother and daughter. And then there was there shared love of music and theatricality there was no more denying it, Rachel had found her mother. But she wasn't stopping there oh no. Rachel seemed to have been put into a trance, as she listened to Shelby preform "Funny Girl" it seemed as if she was no longer in control of her own body as she walked down to the stage waiting for the song to end so she could properly introduce her self.

"Mrs. Corcoran?" Rachel paused for a moment swallowing her nerves she had to do this now it might be her only chance. "my name's Rachel Berry, I'm your daughter."

As they sat in auditorium talking for the next fifteen minutes or so Shelby takes in as much of her daughter as she can. She looked so much like Shelby did at her age(minus the crazy frizzed out hair that was oh so popular in the eighties). When Rachel asked her if it was hard for her to not become a star to not have her dreams come true, Shelby wanted to respond that after she was born Broadway wasn't her true dream no her real dream was to be a part of her child's life. When Shelby finally asked Rachel how she felt with everything that was happening she did not get the response she was hoping for. Rachel felt sad? How could she feel sad when Shelby felt overjoyed that she was finally seeing and talking with her daughter for the first time in 15 years. Had Shelby made a mistake in getting Rachel to seek her out? She must've, oh god she thought to herself how could she have been so stupid she was going to ruin her child's perfect life if she continued to try to force herself to be a part of it. But as she got up to leave( the pressure of being something amazing for Rachel getting to much for her) Rachel gave her one last glimmer of hope that maybe she had done the right thing. She asked if they could have dinner and Shelby pauses trying to think it over but her mind is just a whirl wind of thoughts and she can't think straight so instead of agreeing she tells her that she'll call her as she walks out of the auditorium unknowingly leaving a very confused and upset Rachel.

The next day after school Rachel decides to give having a relationship with her mom another shot. After all she was Rachel Barbra Berry, which meant that she just didn't call it quits after one try and coincidentally Shelby was thinking the same thing. She had to give it another try she owed to herself no she owed to Rachel to step up and give their relationship 110% chance. So when Rachel walked in during the middle of Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal calling her mom instead of Mrs. Corcoran Shelby decided that the universe was telling her that getting Rachel to find her was no mistake that she was meant to be a part of her daughters life.

Sadly it seemed that Hiram and Leroy could care less what the universe said and when their daughter came home showing off the costume that Shelby had made her they were filled with envy and fear. Rachel had only known her mother for two days but all ready she seemed to love her more than her own fathers. The ones who had been there for her since the very beginning, showering her with love and giving her every opportunity in the world to further expand her talent, they were the ones that consoled a elementary aged Rachel when she came home from school in tears due to other kids bullying, they were the ones who raised her! So why was it that after two days Rachel seemed to forget about all of that and only care about her new found mother?! So it was agreed that the next time Shelby and Rachel met (which was this coming Friday) would be the last.

The next morning while Rachel was at school both Hiram and Leroy paid a visit to Shelby. As Shelby led them to her office she had a sinking feeling that this meeting would end badly. And she was right Hiram and Leroy threatened to have Shelby arrested for breaking the contract. She had tried arguing that Rachel came to her(which the contract allowed) but they countered saying that Rachel had to go to her on her free will not by manipulation ,which according to them is what Shelby did. Shelby tried to make them see reason asking them to consider Rachel see how she feels about all this.

"Rachel is our daughter not yours and we know what's beset for her."

Shelby was angered by their words " Don't you dare say Rachel isn't my daughter! Just because I am not her mom legally does not mean I love or think of her any less then as my own! Rachel is fifteen she does not need you two controlling her life anymore! Let her decide where this relationship goes."

But they were final in their decision either Shelby broke off the relationship or they would take Rachel and move somewhere else. Shelby didn't want to leave her daughter after just getting her back but she also knew that Rachel had life here in Lima and she couldn't be the cause of her whole life being uprooted. Besides at the very least Shelby would get to see her during the glee club competitions. So Shelby concluded that it would be better to watch her child from afar rather than not at all.

Shelby takes a deep breath schooling her features and willing herself not to break down just yet, as she walks towards Rachel who is waiting for her by the piano in the middle of the stage. The minute Rachel sees her mother she knows they wont be discussing dinner plans. Her mother was here to say goodbye. They both lie to each other denying the connection they felt with the other, thinking they could fool themselves that there was nothing there. As Shelby hugged her daughter for the first time the thought of just taking Rachel and running crossed her mind but she knew that would be stupid. How was she going to survive after this? As Rachel melted into her mother's embrace she wished that time would stop so she could stay in this moment forever. But eventually they both had to let go.

It's not until Regionals three weeks later that they see each other again. Rachel tries to convince Shelby to come and teach at McKinley. And Shelby's heart is breaking more and more as Rachel tells her how much she really does want Shelby to be apart of her life. Shelby wants to tell Rachel that the reason why she can't is because of her fathers. But she can't do that to the girl it would be highly doubtful that she would believe her and Shelby didn't have any right to hurt Rachel's relationship with her fathers. So Shelby told her she was done with show choir that she needed a break, that she needed a real life, one that included family, a family that she so desperately wanted Rachel to be a part of. Rachel walks away after hearing this assuming her mother's plans for a family did not include her. If only how wrong she knew she was.

  
_Goodnight, my angel_  
 _Time to close your eyes_  
 _And save these questions for another day_  
 _I think I know what you've been asking me_  
 _I think you know what I've been trying to say_  
 _I promised I would never leave you_  
 _And you should always know_  
 _Wherever you may go_  
 _No matter where you are  
_ _I never will be far away_   



	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_  
_   


  
_Well, a mother,_  
 _a real mother_  
 _Is the most wonderful person in the world_  
 _She's the angel voice that bids you good night_  
 _Kisses your cheek,  
_ _whispers, "Sleep tight"(Wendy Darling, Peter Pan)_   


 

_**A year and a half later (Senior year)** _

She had been practicing for her West Side Story audition when she saw her. She was surprised to see her back in Lima let alone McKinley. It had been a year and a half since Rachel had last seen her mother. And in that year and a half Rachel had done all she could to forget about ever meeting her. Why had she come back here? Was she not the one who said that she wanted a life with out show choir with out her? Sure as hell seemed that way especially when she found out that she'd been replaced by Quinn Fabray's "perfect little bundle of joy". Obviously family meant nothing to Shelby if she was able to so easily replace Rachel and not even have the decency to tell her. And yet here she was starting up another glee club after she had refused Rachel's offer of co-coaching with Mr. Schue. Well if she thought Rachel was going to join her little club just cause they were related she had another thing coming! Does Shelby not realize the mess she left Rachel in after telling her that a relationship would never work out?!

"But not my mom I know, I almost had to got to therapy because of you!" Shelby's heart broke hearing that her being forced out of Rachel's life had really hurt her daughter so much that she almost needed to seek professional help.

"Look I'll be polite, if I see you in the halls I'll make eye contact and I'll nod."

Is this what there relationship was reduced to eye contact and nodding? Shelby really wanted to show Rachel that she did want to be a part of her life in anyway possible. So she decided to start off small by suggesting her audition song.

"Somewhere there's a place for us." Shelby tells her.

Rachel turns around quickly "I just said that there wasn't!"

And if Shelby had been paying attention to the hope and desperation that flashed across Rachel's eyes instead of just concentrating on the way the words were spat out angrily, she would've realized how much Rachel wanted her to defy her and tell her that yes Rachel there is place for them, for her in Shelby's life. But all Shelby could focus on was that Rachel had said there was no longer a place for them in her life. She no longer needed a mother, needed Shelby in her life. And that thought alone just seemed to crush Shelby's heart completely.

That was the last time Rachel had a one on one conversation with her mother. The rest of the school year flew by and before she knew it Rachel was packing for NYADA, the school year didn't start until September but all freshman were required to come for 2 weeks between June and August to get a feel of the campus and meet other freshman. She found it in the attic while searching for a suitcase. It struck her as odd when she saw the box labeled "Shelby Corcoran/early ultra sound pictures". Why was this box hidden in the attic and not down in the basement with everything else that chronicled Rachel's life? She wanted to ignore it after all Shelby was never going to be a part of her life so why even bother with it. But curiosity won her over and she took the box down stairs to her room.

There wasn't too much in the box a small stack of pictures in one corner, a manila folder that had contract written on top of it. What really caught Rachel's eye though was a small decorative box somewhat hidden underneath the stack of pictures, that when Rachel moved them in order to grab the box she found them to be pictures of Shelby while she was pregnant with her, she set those aside to look at later. Rachel doesn't know why she felt drawn to the small box there was nothing extraordinary about it. Opening the box she found a letter and a tape cassette. She pulled out the letter to find that it was addressed to her.

" _To my beautiful daughter,_

_If you're reading this you've probably asked your fathers about me or maybe you're like me when I was a child always snooping around where you shouldn't be! Well anyways the reason I am writing to you is become our time together is coming to an end shortly and I had to let you know how much I love you and enjoyed these past nine months together. Your due date is only a week away although I wish it wasn't I still can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms, even if it's only for a little while. I know your wondering why I'm not in your life, why I didn't stick around if I'm claiming to love you as much as I do. (You really can't imagine how much I do love you.) Well as much as I wish I could be there sitting next to you the truth is I unfortunately signed a contract with your fathers that makes your adoption a closed one. (I'll let your fathers explain that to you) But you have to know that if I could travel back in time I would stop myself from ever signing the contract, and I would've found away to be a part of your life. And please don't ever for a second think that I'll forget about you or never want to meet you. Trust me I'm already trying to imagine what you look like, wondering if you'll be a singer like me (no doubt you'll love music as whenever I sing to you, you always seem to calm down and stop using my bladder as punching bag) or maybe you'll be a star athlete, or perhaps you enjoy reading more and dream of being an author. I wonder will you end up having my short stature or maybe you'll be on the taller side of the spectrum like your father. Is your hair going to be brown and curly? Did you inherit my green eyes? What's your first word going to be? Are you going to have a lot of friends when you start school or just a few really close ones? What will you favorite subject in school be? What will your favorite flavor of ice cream be? There are so many, many more things I wonder about you. And maybe one day I'll get the answers because I don't care how old you are but if you ever do want to meet me I'll be waiting with open arms. I want to write more but I'm hoping that we'll be talking to each other so I can tell you how much you mean to me in person. Before I forget I did leave you a recording of me singing my favorite lullaby to you hopefully you're old enough to really listen to and understand the lyrics._ _Remember I have always loved you and will always love you no matter what._

_Love Mommy"_

After reading the letter and listening to the tape (which Rachel found was a lot more beautiful and meaningful than the tape she got sophomore year) Rachel was confused and at the same time she was angry. Why didn't her fathers give this to her? Sure she never outright asked about her mom but there was no way they didn't know how desperately she craved one especially when she was in elementary school and she'd come home crying because she didn't have anyone to make a mothers day card for and then again sophomore year when she did discover Shelby how come they didn't give this to her than? And if Shelby wrote in letter that she would be waiting in open arms for her how come she completely shut Rachel out of her life? What changed? Shelby sounded so desperate to get to know Rachel in the letter. Rachel was so lost in thought that she didn't hear her father Hiram come in.

"Hey pumpkin your daddy said you're already packing you know you don't leave for another five days right?"

"Why was this hidden from me?" Rachel responds throwing Hiram off guard a little until he sees what she's talking about.

"Where did you get that?"

"The attic but that's not important, what is important is the fact that you and daddy hid this from me! And I want to know why!"

"Look sweetheart why don't you just put it away and forget about it. It's obviously making you very upset…" Hiram tells her hoping Leroy and him can get out of explaining why they did hide it.

"You guys aren't going to answer any of my questions are you?" Rachel says more to herself knowing that her fathers avoided conflict between the three of them like it was the plague. She's not five anymore and yet her parents still think at the slightest disagreement she'll throw a temper tantrum "Fine if the two of you wont give me the answers I'm looking for then I know one person who will." She tells him angrily as she grabs her purse along with the letter and tape pushing past him as she races down the hall and out the front door to her car before they can stop her. Once she's about half a mile away she comes to the realization that she has no clue where Shelby lives. She texts Quinn knowing that her friend had been to her house plenty of times due to Beth. Thankfully Quinn responds quickly without questioning why just wishing her some luck. And thanks to the GPS in her phone she's able to get to her house 10 minutes later. She parks her across the street and just sits there trying to figure out what she's going to say. After another ten minutes of just sitting there and coming up with nothing she decides to just wing it and say whatever comes to mind. Grabbing the stuff she brought with her she gets out of the car and makes her way to Shelby's front door. She rings the doorbell and stands there, waiting for a response.

Shelby had been in the middle of washing dishes when she heard the doorbell ring. She dried her hands walking over to the door trying to figure out who it could be as she wasn't expecting any company. When she opens the door she is shocked to see Rachel standing behind it. Rachel was the last person she expected to see standing at her doorstep, she figured the girl wanted nothing more to do with her as she had avoided her the rest of the school year. Coming out of her shocked state quickly she looks Rachel over and instantly becomes slightly worried and the somewhat distraught and nervous features that grace her daughters face.

"Rachel?"

"Uh hi I know it's rude of me to come over unannounced and I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I had to talk to you. You're the only other person that can answer my questions."

"Why don't you come in and sit down and I'll see if I can answer whatever questions you have." Shelby told her as she led her to the living room "would you like anything to drink?" she asked as they sat down across from each other.

"No I'm fine."

"So…wait a minute do your fathers know you're here?!" Shelby asked freaking out she didn't want to be accused by the fathers Berries of breaking the contract again.

"Yes." Rachel answered it wasn't a complete lie she assumed her fathers knew where she drove off too. Did she have there permission, probably not but Rachel could care less she was 17 on her way to college making her practically adult which meant she could make her own decisions.

"Where's Beth?"

Shelby relaxed a little hearing the positive answer "She's at the park with Quinn and Puck. So what did you want to..." Shelby started to say before Rachel cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letter you wrote?! Or the original song you recorded for me? And why say you'd be waiting for me with open arms. When you really just pushed me aside for a newer model! Did I do something wrong?! Am I not what you expected? Was that whole letter a lie? Do you love me or was I just a means to an end?!" Rachel doesn't know what came over her but the minute she asked the first question the rest just came spewing out. She sits there looking at a stunned and teary-eyed Shelby waiting for an answer.

Shelby sits there for a moment at a loss for words, should she really tell her daughter why she left her sophomore year? Would she believe her? Shelby came to the conclusion that Rachel deserved the truth and this could very well be her last chance with her daughter so she was going to tell her everything, hoping she would understand and believe her.

"Rachel first of all you were never a means to an end, yes your fathers paid me but I never thought of it as job, the second I heard your little hear beat I felt so much love for you and I knew that giving you to your fathers was going to be the most difficult obstacle I'd ever face. I didn't tell you about the letter and tape because I thought your fathers might've destroyed them."

"I'm confused why would my fathers hide these things from me?"

From there Shelby explained to Rachel how she had tried to get out of the contract while she was still pregnant with her and how her fathers had threatened Shelby when they were first reunited. And then Shelby explained why she didn't try as hard to connect with Rachel earlier this year thinking that the girl didn't want her in her life. Shelby told Rachel she wasn't really sure why her fathers did what they did maybe fear was there motivator she wasn't sure, she'd have to ask her fathers.

Rachel didn't want to believe what her mother was saying but when she thought back to how relieved her fathers seemed when she told them that Shelby had said they'd be grateful of each other from afar and then earlier today when her dad wanted her to put the tape and letter away she came to the conclusion that Shelby was telling the truth. Rachel couldn't have been angrier with her fathers. How dare they keep Shelby away from her! She was her mom she had a right to know her! And now they've probably ruined any chance she had to be a part of Shelby's life! At this last thought the tears Rachel had been holding back all afternoon came flooding out. Tears of anger, hurt, frustration and sadness came all streaming down her face.

"Oh baby, no don't cry. Please don't cry" Shelby tells Rachel hating to see her daughter cry.

"I-I'm sorry I just I really wanted you to be my mom and now it's too late you have Beth, you don't need me anymore." Rachel tells her standing up to leave she had gotten the answers she came for.

Shelby was overjoyed hearing that Rachel still wanted her to be apart of her life when she saw Rachel get up preparing to leave she grabbed her wrist stopping her. She'd be damned if she let her baby get away from her again. Shelby stood up and pulled Rachel closer to her bending down slightly to her eye level.

" Rachel, Beth was never your replacement and I'm so sorry I made you feel like she was. I adopted Beth hoping to fill a hole in my heart but it didn't because only you Rachel could fill that missing piece. I want you Rachel, I've always wanted and will forever want you to be a part of my life in anyway possible."

Hearing that her mom still wanted her Rachel launched herself at Shelby hugging her fiercely while still crying into her shoulder. Shelby stumbled back a bit from the force but quickly found her footing and returned the hug. Rachel still seemed to have some trouble calming down so Shelby started singing to her hoping it would help.

  
_Goodnight, my angel_  
 _Now it's time to sleep_  
 _And still so many things I want to say_  
 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_  
 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_  
 _And like a boat out on the ocean_  
 _I'm rocking you to sleep_  
 _The water's dark and deep_  
 _Inside this ancient heart  
_ _You'll always be a part of me_   


The lullaby seemed to do the trick as Rachel's tears had slowed to a stop. She looked up at Shelby an smiled before asking "where do we go from here?"

"Why don't we get to know each other first, I believe I still owe you a dinner." Rachel chuckled while nodding yes. The rest of the afternoon was spent asking the other everything and anything both wanting to know every little thing about each other. Eventually Rachel had to go home though but before she left she made plans with Shelby to visit again. The rest of the summer went by all too fast for Rachel's liking, it had been one of the best Rachel remembered from hanging out with her friends to seeing her mother everything had been perfect; well except for that month and a half where she refused to talk to her dads after finding out what they had done. And now here she was waiting for her flight to be called with all three of her parents sending her off. She hugged her dads promising to call the second she was safely in her dorm room and then she moved on to Shelby hugging her tightly and promising to call the second the plane landed in New York and again when she got to her dorm.

"I love you Rachel forever and always." Shelby whispers into her ear as she pulled her into a second hug.

"I love you to mom."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hmm mixed feelings on how this ending turned out eh but i'll let you guys tell me what you thought(please do!) oh also just an fyi there was never any puck/shelby romance and Quinn didn't go all crazy and try to call child services.


	4. Epilogue

  
_Goodnight, my angel_  
 _Now it's time to dream_  
 _And dream how wonderful your life, will be_  
 _Someday your child may cry_  
 _And if you sing this lullaby_  
 _Then in your heart  
_ _There will always be a part of me_   


 

_**15 years later** _

"She's perfect, you did wonderful Rach." Her partner tells her before kissing her forehead. They both look down at their daughter Rachel had given birth to only moments ago.

"Yea she's absolutely perfect." Rachel responds absentmindedly her focus only being on her precious new daughter, who seemed to be made to fit perfectly into her arms.

"I'll go let are friends know what's going on. Do you want me to send anybody in yet?"

"My mom, send just my mom in please?" Rachel responds eyes never leaving her daughter.

"Knock-knock" Shelby says as she enters the room alerting Rachel of her presence.

"Mom! Come here, come meet your granddaughter." Rachel says quietly but happily wanting her mother to be the first person to see her daughter.

"She's gorgeous, looks just like you." Shelby tells her rubbing the baby's cheek gently with her finger.

"Really you think so?" Rachel asks.

"Yea she's already a mini you from the overly dramatic entrance (She had been born two weeks early and labor had lasted a good 28 hours) to these little brown curly wisps of hair."

"Would you like to hold her?"

Shelby looked at Rachel stunned before a large grin covered her face, elated at the fact that she'd be the first to hold her granddaughter (not counting of course the new parents). "I'd love too." Shelby responds as Rachel places the baby in her arms.

"Hey there sweet girl I'm your grandma." Shelby coos to the baby "you know you have yet to tell me what you've named my precious granddaughter."

"Oh sorry I thought I had, well it's Harmony."

"That's very pretty and I think it suits her perfectly. Oh little Harmony you better not give your mama too much trouble just yet." Shelby continued to cuddle and coo with the sleeping baby for several more minutes until Harmony woke up and realized she was no longer in her mother's arms causing her to cry out for Rachel. Shelby handed the baby back over and although Harmony calmed down some she was still crying little tears.

"Shh, my little angel mama's here." Rachel spoke while rocking her slightly back and forth but Harmony still cried.

"Try singing her a lullaby." Shelby suggests. Rachel nods at her mother's words before softly singing the first lullaby that came to mind. It was the one Shelby had sang for Rachel all those years ago and Shelby couldn't be happier that Rachel chose to sang that lullaby to her granddaughter. Shelby's life was finally perfect she finally had the family she always dreamed of.

  
_Someday we'll all be gone_  
 _But lullabies go on and on…_  
 _They never die_  
 _That's how you  
_ _And I Will be_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you for reading! i purposefully left out who Rachel's significant other was cause 1 not majorly important to story and 2. i'll let you guys imagine whoever you want it to be. Well this ends my short little story i hoped you like it! please don't forget to review pretty please?


End file.
